Knock Knock
by Nothingspecialhere
Summary: "Who's there?" "Marry." "Marry who?" "Marry...me?" In which Sans is Sans, and sometimes Sans is an idiot.
1. You are such and idiot

Sans had been in his room for a while now which was not odd, he spent more time in his room than he did anywhere else it seemed. And Papyrus always respected his brothers privacy more than anything, he really did.

Of course he went in every once in awhile to tidy up, and when he had the occasional nightmare and needing comfort. But this was seriously concerning Papyrus, Sans had been avoiding everyone lately including Frisk. He would get especially anxious whenever he saw her these days and rushed up to his room, clutching a small object in his right hand.

Papyrus always felt a sting whenever he saw Frisk's eyes fill with disappointment. He had lost count how many times Frisk had come to him, in tears asking what she did wrong and if he could talk to Sans for her.

Papyrus always hated those days immensely.

They had been dating for a while now, and Papyrus liked to remind everyone that is was because of his greatness that Sans ever got the courage to ask Frisk out.

("IT TOOK ABOUT THREE DAYS AND FIFTY ROLEPLAYS FOR SANS TO FINALLY ASK YOU!" "God Pap, please stop." "I WAS GROWING ATTACHED TO THE WIG AS WELL!"

So breaking one of his many promises, (because of concern mind you) Papyrus slammed open Sans door open. Sans struggled for a moment,clutching something tightly, not turning to look who bursted through.

Sans muttered a quick "Fuck." Under his breath as Papyrus emerged closer.

"BROTHER, WHAT IS GOING ON? YOU HAVE BEEN ACTING SO ODD LATELY AND DO NOT THINK IT HAS GONE UNNOTICED! FRISK HAS BEEN COMING TO ME IN TEARS IN FEAR THAT SHE HAS DONE SOMETHING WRONG TO RUIN YOUR RELATIONSHIP AND WHAT IS THAT?"

Papyrus stopped his rambling once he noticed that Sans was looking at something in his right hand.

A ring.

A pretty ring at that.

Sans eye sockets faded and they were now just black and empty. But Papyrus might as well have sparks in his eyes (sockets?) forgetting why he came into his room in the first place he then let out a gasp.

"SANS! ARE YOU AND FRISK GETTING MARRIED?" Truth be told ever since Alphys had told him what 'Shipping and OTP' meant Papyrus had shipped Sans and Frisk so hard that it made Alphys proud and Sans embarrassed.

"Um..n-no I uh, haven't asked her yet." Sans spoke in a small and quiet voice, it would have gone unheard if Papyrus wasn't such a good listener.

"WHAT? WHY PROCRASTINATE ON SUCH AN IMPORTANT EVENT?!"

"Well, I just don't think she-." Sans hand shook a little at the thought being rejected, reason for him staying in his room. Papyrus noticed this and stopped his brother in his thoughts.

"YOU NEVER KNOW UNLESS YOU TRY," Giving his brother a smile that beamed with pride, almost as if he were saying 'It's okay, you can do this' Instead what Papyrus did say was "IN ANY CASE THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HELP YOU!"

"Oh boy." Sans took a deep breath and smiled at his brother with what little enthusiasm he had left.

"So what's your idea Pap?"

"Please no Pap."

"NONSENSE! YOU SHALL DO GREAT!"

"Couldn't have you called Frisk over some other day Pap?"

"BUT TODAY IS SUCH A PROMISING DAY!"

The two brothers were currently standing in the livingroom where they had spent five hours roleplaying and preparing for what was about to happen. Papyrus noticing his brothers anxiety kneeled down so they were eye to eye and placed a boney hand on his shoulder.

"Brother, it is going to be alright." Sans looked up to see a beaming Papyrus smiling at him, as if he were the most important person in the world. "I the great Papyrus believe in you."

Smiling at his brother, Sans could only imagine where he got his optimism.

But soon the doorbell rang and Hell literally was let loose.

"SANS HURRY!"

"WHERE?"

"DID I TEACH YOU NOTHING BROTHER?"

"Guess I got schooled too much don't you think Pap!"

"SANS YOU DISAPPOINT ME!"

"Um guys, is this a uh, bad time?" Frisk's muffled giggles were heard through the door and it took every fiber in Sans body (um?) to not break out laughing. After some shuffling and a few puns, Papyrus slammed open the door to reveal a nervous Frisk.

"Welcome human! I have missed you incredibly!" Papyrus always calmed down around Frisk these days, she was under a lot of hot water as it is and she certainly didn't need a yelling skeleton. Yet, Frisk still offered a big smile and embraced Papyrus in a tight embrace that would give Undying's a run for her money.

Frisk truly was one the most kind hearted people Papyrus had ever met.

"I missed you more Pap," She said smiling up at the taller monster, "How're things with Metta?" Frisk never failed to ask more about a person than she did herself. Papyrus often thought that Frisk was too amazing for her own good.

How she managed to survive a world of monsters and by sparing them all Papyrus had no idea.

"Things with Metatton have been going quite….amazing to be honest," Frisk smiled wider at Papyrus as he got a slight red tint to his face. Soon they were in the living room, and Sans was just walking into the room having his hood on.

(Papyrus already new that he was just pacing back and forth)

'Ok, here we go'

"Hey kid."

Even though Frisk was far from a child, it was a pet name that seemed to stay. Frisk smiled at her boyfriend, unknowing that it made the skeleton go crazy inside. Frisk's smile didn't falter even after noticing that Sans was less, himself today.

"WELL I MUST BE OFF! I MUST BUY GROCERIES TO MAKE FOR LUNCH, BUT SANS WANTED TO SPEAK WITH YOU!" Papyrus exclaimed, his knowing smile still there

Sans looked at the floor gloomily, his eyes fading and his hood hiding his nervous expression

"Pap, I don't think-."

Before Sans could finish Papyrus had thrown himself at the window, "Ney heh heh" could be heard on the other side, as well as "AND HE STICKS THE LANDING!".

"What?" Frisk looked concerned at what just happened, Sans himself was disappointed he wasn't used to this yet, and he had to admit Frisk's surprised expression was tempting his funny bone.

"Eh, don't ask."

Taking a deep breath Sans finally was calm enough to speak again.

"So, um remember when you were a runt and when I got you with a whoopie cushion?" Frisk giggled at the fond memory.

"Yeah, you scared the hell outta me." Frisk continued to giggle and Sans blushed under his hood. At the moment scaring the kid with a whoopie cushion seemed hilarious, although now he could see where the terrifying bit came.

"Aw, c'mon I worked hard on that, it was funny."

Sans was looking at everything except Frisk, who knew they had like a bunch of crap under their couch.

They should really clean there more often.

"So is that why you wanted to talk?" Frisk spoke gently, a small smile gracing her lips.

God, the things she did to Sans.

"No, it um," Sans had the sudden urge to hold Frisk's hands, and so as always he did what he felt like doing. "It's really, really important Frisk."

"F-Frisk, can I ask you a question?"

"Y-Yes."

It was one of those rare moments where Sans spoke with seriousness, and the room felt heavier. And then Sans would completely ruin the moment.

"Knock knock."

"REALLY SANS?"

Frisk yelling was both trriying and adorable, Sans just smiled letting his eye sockets fade into black for a while. A "ARE YOU SERIOUS SANS!" that sounded strangely like papyrus could be heard from outside.

"Knock knock?" Sans tried again, blocking himself from Frisk's light punches. She turned slightly and crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks.

He really pissed her off.

Without even looking Frisk answered dryly.

"Who's there?"

"Mary."

"Marry who?"

Deciding to look at Sans, Frisk turned around. Not prepared for the sight that unfolded right in front of her. Sans was holding her hand down on one knee, blushing, and hood still on. A ring right in his hand, offered right in front of her.

"Marry me?"

Frisk couldn't help the tears that were starting to form, and time seemed to tick by ever so painfully slow.

"Frisk, I love you so, so much, so will you marry me?" A gasp was heard out the window, and Sans tried to ignore it for a while.,

Frisk finally got over her shock decided to speak.

"You...you.." To be honest it was the perfect cliche' moment, Sans had watched plenty movies where the girl starts crying and hugging the guy who made an idiot of himself trying to propose. Which so far had been pretty accurate.

What Sans was unprepared for was that Frisk was far from a cliche'.

"BONEHEAD!"

Sans could feel his soul breaking, he could almost feel the crack in the heart shaped soul. Tears were just beginning to form. He let Frisk's hand go as he felt his own begin to tremble

"O-Oh, t-t-that's o-okay Frisk, I-I-I-I-I knew that-."

"YES!"

Sans a burly looked up, not believing what he just heard, his right eye glowing a faint blue. Frisk threw herself at Sans, repeating "Yes" over and over again, sobbing uncontrollably into Sans. The skeleton embraced Frisk, loving the way how perfectly she fit in his arms.

"Frisk," So much love was in that word that Frisk herself couldn't believe it. Sliping on the ring on her fingers Sans brought her face closer to his. Bumping their foreheads together Sans whispered in a soft voice.

"Aw c'mon Frisk, why're there so many tears on your pretty face?" A giggle escaped Frisk, she leaned in closer to kiss his skull and nuzzel herself further into him. "It's because I love you, you bonehead."

Laying on the floor, loving the feeling of just being together the two lovers just lay there. Letting out the occasional pun and giggle here and there. Both smiling every time they heard a "SHE SAID YES! SHE REALLY SAID YES!"

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL HAVE ANOTHER SIBLING!"

"I SHALL SOON BE AN UNCLE!"

They blushed whenever they heard that one.

* * *

WHHOP

Okay so I have no idea how this happened but hope you enjoyed this

Goodnight


	2. You owe me 40 bucks Grillby

"how about not today?"

"Sans."

"like, what if we just never tell them and just kinda live normally."

"Sans."

"and they're kinda like 'oh you two all of a sudden are gettin married? welp guess we should throw flowers at ya."

"Sans really-wait what?"

"monster tradition or some crap like that s'posed to bless them or whatever."

Currently this one of a kind conversation was being held outside the Dremmur residence, where everyone was waiting for the arrival of the couple. After Sans had finally (keyword finally) proposed to Frisk it was time for them to reveal to the world of their engagement. Well not really world but the family and friends they had sure as hell felt like the world. Sans of course was more anxious than Frisk about this, which was kind of hilarious because Sans was never really nervous about anything. He just kind of rolled with it sort if.

So it was absolutely amazing to see Frisk calm and Sans stressing out.

"C'mon I don't think it's as bad as you make it seem." Frisk ever the optimist, unlike Sans saw no reason to freak out. You just tell them that you're married, they celebrate, then bam everything is done with.

Sans like always thought differently.

"welp when your fiance's parents can literally kick your ass in under a minute, and they have friends who can do the same (AHEMundyneAHEM) you're not as confidant." Sans shrugged, stuffing his hands further into his pockets. Pouting ever so slightly Sans turned a light shade of blue when Frisk kissed his cheekbone.

They're getting married and Frisk can still make him blush.

Frisk reached into his pocket and grasped his hand, smiling her award winning smile that seemed to instantly melt all of Sans anxiety. Grinning back at her, Sans intertwined their fingers together.

It felt really warm all of a sudden, considering that it was snowing.

Until Papyrus opened the door.

Well not opened more like slammed open but hey, same thing.

"YOU TWO ARE LATE! EVERYONE HAS BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TWO FOR HOURS, HONESTLY HUMAN I BELIEVE MY BROTHER HAS A BAD INFLUENCE ON YOU, YOU USED TO BE EVER PUNCTUAL!"

A smile and a kiss on the cheek were enough to shut the skeleton up from Frisk, Sans just Papyrus his ring ever prominent on his finger. It all seemed to click with Papyrus as he remembered what he promised and what the plan was. Papyrus had no idea that they were engaged and he was going to act COMPLETELY surprised when he finds out.

Sounds about right.

Walking into the room Frisk was immediately hit with a delicious smell that can only be Toriel's butterscotch pie. Frisk instantly brightened up at the sight of the house, she had after all grown up here. It resembled Toriel's house back at the Ruins, except that it had a few more colors now but still kept the warmth it gave. Everyone was in the livingroom, Alphys and Undyne on the couch, Toriel in her chair, Asgore in the chair next to her, and Metatton on the loveseat. With enough room to fit Papyrus it seemed.

As soon as Sans and Frisk entered the room, they were enveloped in Undynes' infamous hugs.

Well hug was the wrong term, more like embrace that can literally make a monster cry out in pain. Once she 'hugged' Sans so tight that his spine literally cracked, it was actually pretty hilarious to watch Sans try to walk for the rest of the week.

"HEYA PUNKS! MAN YOU GUYS FINALLY DECIDE TO ARRIVE HUH? NEXT TIME HOW 'BOUT WARNING US WHEN YOU'RE GONNA TAKE FOREVER TO SHOW UP EH?"

Frisk and Sans were struggling for breath as they were literally picked off the ground and squeezed to death. Luckily an angel saved them from any more torture, (Alphys) she came in the room and rushed towards Undyne, a nervous smile present.

"U-Undyne, I um think t-that they um, had enough?'

"Oh, yeah sorry about that?"

Finally letting them breath, Undyne let go and with a few more pats (Slaps more like) on the back she was off into the kitchen to do God knows what. Alpyhs smiled at the couple and apologized for her girlfriend, and of course rushed away at the sound of something breaking in the kitchen.

Followed by angry fish noises.

"DARLINGS!"

Of course Mettaton came rushing towards them both, it just wouldn't be Mettaton. Surprisingly Mettaton's body felt soft like a real one would, after their hugs and of course a kiss on the cheek from Frisk. They were off to greet Toriel and Asgore.

"Hello you two, wonderful to see that you have made it safely." Asgore greeted them from his spot and of course it wouldn't be Asgore with engulfing the two in a hug that seemed to be filled with love and personally go and fetch them tea. Frisk would have never guessed he had killed six children.

"Hello my child, hello Sans! _Tiba_ Honest I was worried that you two were not going to make it." Toriel started giggling at her own joke and Sans himself fought an enormous grin.

"gee Tori, _Goat_ ahead be honest with me?"

Truth be told, Frisk was trying to suppress her laughter while a distant "NOT NOW SANS!" was heard, along with "NYGHHH!" followed by a "Undyne, y-you're going t-t-to burn the h-house!" Puns were an extremely touchy subject in the house.

Mettaton got up to calm down his boyfriend before anything could happen, and not a minute later the two return, with Papyrus glaring daggers at his brother.

"Oh but Sans, I can see right _through_ you."

" welp, guess I got _nobody_ to blame but me."

"SANS I SWEAR STOP!"

"Papyrus, calm down!"

"METTATON DON'T START LAUGHING IT WASN'T EVEN FUNNY!"

"Oh come now Papyrus dear, I found that one…"

"Mom please no."

"YOUR HIGHNESS PLEASE STOP!"

"you go tori."

"Quite _humorous_."

"HAHAHAH, OH MY GOD TORI!"

"THIS IS THE WORST GET TOGETHER EVER! METTATON STOP LAUGHING!"

"Hahaha, Oh my GOD, what is wrong with this family?"

"NYGHHH THAT'S IT ENOUGH!"

"U-Undyne, n-no spears i-i-in the house!"

"Alright I have the tea everyone."

Asgore sadly was not shocked at the sight in front of him, but simply smiled at everyone that seemed to instantly calm them down. After a nice cup of tea and more peaceful and pleasant conversations, dinner was finally served. The huge table was able to sit everyone with Toriel and Asgore at the edge, followed with Papyrus and Mettaton, and on the other side Undyne and Alphys and at the edge Sans and Frisk. Everyone ate in peace, enjoying yet another amazing meal made by Toriel, and of course spaghetti that was actually edible was provided by Papyrus.

Laughs were shared, and stories of course were exchanged. Memories of Frisk flirting with almost every monster were reminded, leaving a red faced Frisk and laughing monsters. After dinner was eaten, pie was brought out courtesy of Toriel and milk. After the traditional 'who gets the first slice even though Frisk will end up getting it' fight, everyone sat at the table and just enjoyed each others company.

Frisk gave Sans a knowing look, and after a few moments of trying to avoid eye contact Sans finally cracked. Under the table the held hands and squeezed, almost as if Frisk were trying to give him some of her determination. Sans mentally pleaded Frisk to make the first move, which of course she did.

"Um, everyone?" Even though she spoke in a small and quiet voice, everyone seemd to hear her perfectly and turned to face the two. "Sans and I, have something we wanted to tell all of you." Frisk nudged Sans softly, and Sans had to breath for a while just to prepare himself.

"frisk and I are um, going to." Papyrus already knowing what was about to happen could not control his excitement, and Frisk let out a small giggle at the sight of a bouncing Papyrus. "g-get um, ah."

Sans kept avoiding everyone and seemed to take immense interest in the floor, so Frisk just rolled her eyes at her fiance's antics, plopped their entangled hands on the table were their rings brightly showed. And with a calm and determined voice said:

"We're getting married."

Now, it wasn't that monsters weren't quiet they were, just that these specific monsters together were never really quiet. There was always a soft hum, or a conversation going on between them all.

Yet now?

Dead silence.

Sans immediately was prepared to teleport himself and Frisk out if needed, Toriel and Undyne were his two biggest concerns, although Mettaton and Asgore were not to be taken lightly either. Sans was also concern of the fanfiction he'll see Alphys write, and the fanart.

Oh God the fanart.

And then, all of a sudden without any type of warning or signal.

Hell literally broke loose.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"THE FUCK?"

"OH FUCK MY LEG ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

"I KNEW IT ALL ALONG!"

"W-Wow, O-o-oh my god! M-My OTP is f-f-finally canon! T-This is a d-d-dream come t-true!"

Undyne then proceeded to flip the table, everything once on fell with a clatter. Toriel looked like she could kill and instantly came towards Sans, Asgore's expression unreadable. Mettaton himself was actually screaming for some reason, saying how this was amazing. He then started calling someone, and Frisk could barely hear "YOU OWE ME 40$ GRILLBY!" from the conversation. Alpyhs was fangirling on the floor, maybe even crying a little and of course Papyrus was still sitting on his chair.

Like the sweet incoccent cinnamon roll that he is.

"YOU TWO ARE GETTIN' HITCHED? WHEN, WHERE WHY!" Undyne was just stabbing the table to death with spears, screaming at no one in general.

Then Toriel and Asgore were standing in front of Sans and Frisk, smiling as if nothing had happened, or was currently happening.

"Sans is it alright if we talk to you in private?"

Agores' calm voice was terrifying to the skeleton, looking at Frisk for some type of help all he got was a mere smile. Huffing in response he of course grudgingly agreed. Following the two into the other room, Sans sen one last pleading look before disappearing.

Frisk let out a chuckle before slipping away from the madness and Undynes wrath ("GAAHHH!"). Frisk went back into the living room, were a small potted flower was seemingly waiting for her a small smug smile playing his features. Frisk smiled at him and sat next to him, which through him off.

"Hey Flowey, sorry I didn't say hi sooner I didn't see you." Frisk smiled at the flower, who stared at her as if she smiled warmly at a monster who killed her many years ago, and could still kill her at any possible moment.

Oh wait.

"Whatever, it's not like I was dying to see you," Flowey said turning away from Frisk, but her ever present smile made the tiniest of smirks appear. Turning to face his 'sister' Flowey let the smirk fade.

"So you and smiley trashbag are getting married huh?" Flowey started chuckling at the name he gave Sans, but one disapproving look from Frisk was enough to make him feel like complete crap. Suddenly Flowey's pot was being moved so he was sitting on Frisk's lap.

Just like she used to to when she was little.

Actually she still does this everytime she gets the chance.

"Yeah, you okay with that?" Frisk spoke so gently and filled with kindness that was beyond possible, no human was this kind, she was asking if he was okay with her being happy!

Frisk is too amazing for her own good.

"Why do you care what I think Frisk?" Flowey's voice was unreadable and Frisk was trying to prepare for one of his infamous rants.

"I know you love him, the way you two look at each other is disgusting! So why bother caring if other people are okay with your happiness Frisk? Why do you care?" Frisk didn't know if it were her or not, but she could have sworn fear and abandonment wavered in his voice.

Turning his pot around and pressing their forehead together just like she used to so many years ago, Frisk smiled softly and spoke in a voice barley above a wishper.

"You are all my family, and I love each of you so, so much, you are all my world." Looking into the flowers eyes Frisk pondered her next words, before spitting them out.

"You are my family Asriel, and I love you so, so much."

That seemed to make Flowey realize something, and a small tear appeared but was soon wiped away.

"You're such an idiot, you know that Frisk?"

That made Frisk giggle just a little, that seemed to bring the tiniest of smiles to Flowey, Frisk's smiles and laughs seemed to brighten the room. Suddenly the noises in the kitchen were silenced at last, and Asgore and Toriel walked out with a deflated looking Sans following.

Sans sat down next to Frisk on the couch and immediately embraced her in a hug. He mumbled something into her shoulder, guessing from what she could make out it did not go well, so she kissed him on the skull and gave him a smile.

That smile seemed to make it all worth it.

"HELLO STILL HERE!" Sans glared daggers at the flower to which he just got another glare, Flowey was in his face all of a sudden and spoke in barely audible voice.

"Listen trash bag, I don't care what happens but I swear if you do ANYTHING to her," Flowey then smiled menacingly. "You remember our little fights? Well I'll make sure you **do**." Sans merely smirked at him.

"What?"

"you really care about her huh?"

"W-Well who wouldn't?"

"fair enough."

"I can hear you two, you know that right?"

"Now my child, we may have overrated, and Sans I sincerely apologize for um, everything." Toriel smiled at the two, and Sans just smiled he seemed to know that overprotectiveness can come from losing two children, and one being turned into a flower.

"We all really are more than thrilled, you two really are perfect together." Asgore said gently as a big smile graced his features.

"Yeah, uh sorry about that nerds, kinda overreacted there." Undyne rubbed her neck embarrassed, but in the blink of an eye was in front of Sans. "Remember our deal Sans." It was more of a statement then a question and even though Sans could be stronger Undyne was still terrifying nonetheless.

"Y-Yeah, you two I-I hope t-t-that we d-d-din't overdo i-it." Alpyhs commented shyly from the doorframe, a blush dusting her face.

"OH BUT DARLINGS! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE WEDDING! OH IT'S GOING TO BE AMAZING!" Mettaton still was on a high from the news and seemed to be everywhere at once, he suddenly was right in front of them.

"Oh darling, you MUST tell me how Sans proposed, oh I'm sure it was absolutely amazing!" Frisk let out a good natured laugh as Sans turned a bright blue. Papyrus entered at the perfect moment to add onto Sans embarrassment. "WELL I DON'T KNOW IF I WOULD SAY THAT, I HAVE IT ALL HERE IN VIDEO!"

"pap...you took video?"

"OF COURSE EVEN OF OUR ROLEPLAYING!"

"My, Sans you and Papyrus did roleplay?"

"YES YOUR HIGHNESS, AND THE PROPOSAL WAS ACTUALLY FAR FROM IT!"

"O-Oh, c-can I see?"

"OF COURSE, EVERYONE COME AND GATHER TO WATCH!"

"What is a roleplay?"

As everyone sat in their spots, and Flowey was taken off Frisk's so the couple could enjoy their space. Sans plopped his skull on Frisk's lap, his blush never leaving and Frisk had to admit it was adorable to see Sans like this.

"frisk if you love me don't make me watch it." Sans pleaded, Frisk leaned down for a kiss, but multiple coughs prevented her from coming into any close ranges. So she just settled for a peck on the skull.

"C'mon it'll be fun, maybe Metta will make it into a movie." Frisk joked, although knowing Mettaton he probably would.

"welp if i haveta, can you at least be my defence? i was nervous and terrified-."

"And proposed by telling me a knock knock joke."

"frisk that is romantic as shit."

"Completely concur."

"BOTH OF YOU HURRY UP! WE ARE BEGINNING THE SHOW!"

* * *

Okay so I hope you guys liked this one, oh and if you want please leave a review or a favorite if you want

Goodnight


End file.
